Canvas
by Thihiyas Kim
Summary: Ada satu wajah sempurna yang ingin dia gambarkan di atas kanvas putih itu dengan tepat, tidak berbeda satu detail kecil pun dari apa yang dia lihat dalam imajinasi paling sederhana dan sempurnanya. BTS, Yoongi x OC, Straight, Oneshoot.
**CANVAS**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Son Hyunee (OC)**

 **.**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I Own The Story, Son Hyunee belongs to the owner of the name, Min Yoongi belongs to BigHit Ent., Bangtan, And Army.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Di atas sehelai kanvas itu, Son Hyunee si mahasiswi jurusan seni lukis menuangkan semuanya, imajinasinya yang paling sempurna dalam campuran seluruh gradasi warna menjadi bentuk sebuah wajah. Dia ingin memenangkan kompetisi nasional itu, tapi bagaimana jadinya ketika dia sudah terlambat?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **01.30**.

Begitu yang terakhir Son Hyunee lihat di layar ponselnya, dan 'terakhir' itu sudah lama sekali. Seperti berjam-jam yang lalu. Wanita dengan kuncir kudanya yang sudah berantakan itu memang terlalu fokus dengan sisa energinya yang terakhir, tidak peduli kalau rasanya seperti ada batu seberat dua ton digantung di kedua kelopak matanya, dan seluruh sendi-sendi badannya yang sudah remuk terus membunyikan sirine tanda bahaya. Bahwa Son Hyunee sudah seharusnya sedang tidur sekarang, setelah melakukan duduk marathon selama nyaris tujuh puluh dua jam di dalam sudut studio lukis akademi.

Menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang adalah memang keinginan Hyunee, karena dia adalah si pecinta keindahan sebuah gambar dari yang paling konkret hingga terabstrak sekalipun, dan melukis bukannya pekerjaan yang sulit sama sekali kalau boleh menyombongkan diri.

Hanya saja, untuk sebuah kompetisi nasional, Son Hyunee tidak mau setengah-setengah dan mengacau. Dia harus menuangkan gambaran sempurnanya secara penuh tepat seperti yang ia lihat di dalam kepalanya.

Sebuah wajah. Kulitnya seputih porselen, kekuningan tertimpa cahaya matahari, rambutnya kusut berantakan tertiup angin, hijau _mint_ , hidungnya samar kemerahan seperti bibir tipisnya yang sempurna, bulu mata tipis memayungi bola mata cokelat yang bersorot layu, dan sebuah senyum tipis yang nyaris tidak kentara.

Son Hyunee ingin menggambarkan macam-macam ekspresi itu dengan tepat, dan hal tersebut menjelaskan kenapa dia mau menyiksa dirinya seperti ini dan sudah berkali-kali merobek kanvasnya sendiri saat tiba pada titik dimana dia lagi-lagi mengerang kesal karena tidak puas dan harus memulai semuanya kembali dari awal.

Deadline pengiriman lukisan adalah besok pagi pukul delapan di bagian kantor layanan umum akademi.

Son Hyunee berhenti saat dia sudah akan menggambar bola mata wajah lukisannya, karena itu adalah bagian yang selalu membuatnya gagal karena penggambarannya tidak pernah tepat. Dia memutuskan untuk lebih baik berhati-hati kali ini, dan mengambil jeda sejenak selagi mengembalikan moodnya agar kuasnya bisa diarahkan seperti apa yang otaknya mau.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membantu Hyunee melakukannya adalah sekaleng kopi dari kulkas mini di dalam studio dan sedikit hembusan angin di atap gedung tiga lantai tersebut. Langit tampak sepekat kopi Hyunee, tapi hembusan angin dinginnya menyegarkan sesuai harapan dan Hyunee terhibur dengan lampu-lampu bangunan yang bisa terlihat dari tempatnya.

Tapi kesenangan Hyunee juga harus mengalami jeda bahkan sebelum sempat dimulai secara penuh, saat wanita itu melihat siapa yang sedang tidur terlentang sekarang di atas satu-satunya bangku besi panjang yang ada di atap itu dengan satu tangan melintang menutupi mata.

Hyunee menelan ludah, terpaku di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dialihkan ke tempat lain.

 _Kebetulan yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan_ …

Tangannya jadi lebih kuat memegang kaleng kopi.

Selama lebih dari setahun ini, debaran jantungnya masih sama. Membuat panik dan kelewat bersemangat. Sama seperti mimpi dan kecintaannya pada warna dan cat, Hyunee juga memiliki perhatian penuh dan kegugupannya pada satu hal lain. _Seseorang_.

Seniornya di akademi seni, yang selalu hidup dalam dunianya sendiri dan tidak pernah bisa Son Hyunee pahami selain dia hanya sesekali saja tersenyum dan ternyata memiliki deretan gigi kecil lucu yang akan terlihat jelas saat tertawa.

Ah, dia paling manis saat tertawa, dan Hyunee merasa sayang sekali karena pernah melihatnya hanya satu kali saja.

Hyunee memutuskan dia tidak punya rencana menetap di atap lebih lama lagi, terutama dengan keberadaan si _cinta diam-diam_ -nya disana, jadi Hyunee segera berbalik dan dengan hati-hati melangkah pergi tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun, tidak seperti saat kedatangannya tadi.

"Tidak usah pergi."

Son Hyunee segera membeku saat suara mengantuk itu menahannya.

Apa _pria itu_ baru saja bicara padanya? Si _cinta diam-diam_?

Son Hyunee menghitung sampai tiga, lalu berbalik sambil berusaha tampak normal dengan segala hal ekspresi wajah dan gestur tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau terlihat aneh, bahkan pada saat dimana dia merasa paling gugup, jauh melebihi saat dia pertama kali bertemu dokter gigi di usia tujuh tahun bersama mendiang neneknya.

"Maaf." Hyunee berharap dia terdengar rileks. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu Sunbae."

Min Yoongi yang sudah bangkit itu menggusak poninya malas, menurunkan kaki dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar ada lebih banyak ruang kosong pada bangku yang tersisa. "Ini tempat umum."

Hyunee merasa seperti Min Yoongi mempersilahkannya mendekat, dan Hyunee melangkahkan kakinya dengan mengandalkan pemikiran itu, mengambil satu tempat di ujung bangku dan berusaha tidak tampak setegang robot.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Min Yoongi bahkan jauh lebih sempurna dari penggambaran Hyunee yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kulitnya benar-benar seputih porselen, sewarna tembaga tertimpa bias lampu atap, hidung dan bibir tipisnya yang sempurna tidak tampak kemerahan dalam keremangan ini, bulu mata tipis itu memayungi bola mata cokelatnya yang masih bersorot layu, dan wajahnya tanpa sebuah senyum tipis nyaris tidak kentara yang khas.

Rambut Min Yoongi kusut berantakan tertiup angin, hijau _mint_.

"Ada yang salah?"

Hyunee tertegun malu, cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Dia lupa soal pengendalian dirinya, begitu sudah dapat kesempatan untuk merekam segala hal _baik_ —semuanya—yang bisa dia lihat.

"M-Maaf."

"Kau mengatakannya dua kali." Yoongi menguap sebentar. "Aku tidak tahu untuk apa."

Hyunee tersenyum malu. Mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada kaleng kopi. "Kenapa Sunbae ada disini?"

"Ini tempat umum."

"Ah, b-benar. Sunbae sudah mengatakannya tadi."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Min Yoongi tertawa. Bukan tawa nyaring penuh energi seperti yang bisa dibayangkan. Suara tawa Min Yoongi hanya sebuah ekspresi kecil atas kelucuan karena Hyunee mudah sekali dikerjai. Ringan, lembut, nyaris tidak terdengar. Tapi, wajah Hyunee bisa sampai memanas karena dia merasa senang dan semakin malu.

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak minum kopi." Yoongi melirik sebentar ke arah kaleng yang masih Hyunee pegang. "Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"A-Aku?" Hyunee memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yoongi lagi. "Sebuah gambar. Sunbae lihat poster kompetisi di majalah dinding itu, kan? Aku, eh, mengikutinya."

Yoongi ingat poster warna-warni dengan gambar abstrak sebuah wajah tersenyum, tulisan-tulisan kecil tentang keterangan lomba dan tema yang dicetak dalam kapital balok putih besar-besar bertuliskan : _Ketulusan yang paling sempurna dan alami, ada dalam imajinasi paling sederhana_. Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, hadiahnya adalah beasiswa selama dua tahun di akademi seni Paris. Cukup pantas.

"Bagus." Yoongi merapatkan jaketnya. "Setidaknya kau punya hal untuk dikejar. Aku hanya bisa terjebak disini karena orang tuaku yang meminta."

"Apa maksud Sunbae?"

Yoongi menggaruk-garuk keningnya dengan satu telunjuk, berpikir sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Hyunee. "Ayahku punya beberapa galeri di Seoul. Dia mau aku mewarisinya—saat dia meninggal nanti, tentu saja, atau saat aku sudah cukup matang dengan pengetahuanku. Dan, hal yang paling bisa membantunya adalah jika aku bisa belajar di akademi ini."

"Menjadi pelukis bukan keinginan Sunbae?"

Kening Yoongi sedikit mengkerut. "Kau terdengar terkejut."

Hyunee tergagap lagi, tapi dia tidak mau menyangkalnya karena Yoongi benar. Siapa yang bisa memberikan Hyunee percakapan paling penuh ketertarikan untuknya seperti sekarang? Dengan Min Yoongi. "Bagaimana dengan semua lukisan potret saat festival musim panas itu? Cat minyak dan semua gradasi warna yang Sunbae tuangkan, bagaimana Sunbae mencampur semuanya, bagaimana setiap detail kecil tampak hidup… Nam Joon Sunbaenim bilang kalau Sunbae adalah orang yang paling punya masa depan cerah di akademi ini."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis dalam kerutan tercengangnya. "Kau sepertinya tahu banyak."

"Uh, eh… Soal itu, aku…"

Yoongi memiringkan duduknya, bersandar di telapak tangan dengan lengan menopang kepalanya di atas punggung kursi. _Tertarik_. "Aku ingat kau… Kau yang terus memperhatikan aku di sepanjang tahun lalu."

Wajah Hyunee memerah lagi, dan dia bersyukur karena itu terjadi pada malam hari jadi Yoongi tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "M-Maaf…"

"Tiga kali." Kali ini senyum Yoongi jadi lebih jelas. "Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja rasanya sedikit aneh."

Hyunee balas tersenyum masam.

"Ibuku adalah seorang pelukis kontemporer terkenal di masanya dulu—masa kejayaan yang masih terus diungkit hingga sekarang, dan ayahku sudah lama terobsesi dengan pemikiran bahwa dia adalah pengikut Salvador Dali paling hebat atau sejenisnya. Darah itu diturunkan padaku dalam hal yang syukurnya baik, dan aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak mensyukurinya, bahwa aku mudah bekerja dengan kuas dan kanvas."

Hyunee ikut memiringkan posisi tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi. "Jadi, akhir-akhir ini Sunbae sering kemari karena membutuhkan waktu untuk diri Sunbae sendiri?"

"Kurang lebih, ya. Tapi, ternyata disini dingin sekali."

Hyunee terkekeh geli.

"Aku ingin jadi produser musik." Ujar Yoongi lagi, tatapannya menerawang sebentar. "Aku paling bahagia dan bersemangat, saat sudah bekerja dengan MK2 yang kubeli dengan uang sendiri bertahun-tahun lalu."

"Ayah Sunbae menyitanya?"

"Membakarnya—tapi tebakanmu bagus. Jadi, pada dasarnya, impianku sudah jadi abu."

Hyunee merasa sorot mata Yoongi yang menembusnya itu membuat debaran jantungnya makin tidak bisa tenang kembali. "Jangan menyerah. Sunbae bisa membangunnya kembali setelah lulus dari sini."

"Tidak. Tapi aku berencana untuk tinggal dulu selama mungkin, dan membuat ayahku frustasi."

Hyunee terkekeh lagi, merapikan helaian rambutnya di balik telinga. "Sedikit pembalasan dapat diterima. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana hasil dari rencana itu nanti."

"Pasti akan kuberitahu."

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

Terlalu menarik. _Min Yoongi dan percakapannya, dan pesonanya_ … Son Hyunee sampai harus memperbaiki posisi duduknya lebih dulu, karena mereka berdua tanpa sadar sudah saling mencondongkan diri sebab semakin menikmati percapakan singkat yang hangat itu. Dan, kata singkat membuat Hyunee sadar kalau dia harus segera kembali ke studio untuk bekerja lagi dengan lukisannya.

"Senang bisa bicara dengan Sunbae." Hyunee berdiri sambil menyodorkan kaleng kopinya pada Yoongi. "Sampai besok."

"Ya. Semoga beruntung dengan kompetisimu, Son Hyunee."

Yoongi tahu namanya?

"T-Terima kasih." Hyunee menggigit bibir, hanya untuk menahan diri tidak tersenyum hingga dia meninggalkan atap. "Dah…"

"Sampai besok." Gumam Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menunduk untuk memperhatikan kaleng kopi dalam genggamannya.

 _Son Hyunee_ …

.

.

.

 **08.30**.

Begitu yang baru saja Son Hyunee lihat di layar ponselnya, dan empat karakter angka itu sudah cukup membuat Hyunee berlari kalang kabut menuju ke loket kantor layanan umum akademi untuk berakhir dengan kekecewaan karena deadline pengiriman lukisan sudah lewat jauh dan peluangnya untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ke Paris sudah menguap seperti embun tadi pagi.

Apa Hyunee bahkan tidak akan dapat sedikit saja kredit untuk semua usaha yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini?

Ditatapinya lukisan yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan kertas berwarna cokelat itu, dan tangisannya kemudian lepas begitu saja bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang merosot pelan terduduk di lantai.

Tidak peduli kalau beberapa mahasiswa memperhatikannya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Hyunee kelelahan, mual, dan tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuatnya terhibur saat ini. Impiannya masih harus menunggu karena dengan cerobohnya dia malah tertidur, dan mengingat hal tersebut membuat tangisan Hyunee jadi makin kencang saat wanita itu membenamkan wajah di atas lututnya.

 _Bagaimana ini_ …

.

.

.

Min Yoongi berlari.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Min Yoongi berlari lagi hingga paru-parunya menyempit karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Min Yoongi bukan berlari untuk menghindari satu lagi pukulan kemarahan dari ayahnya. Tidak. Ayahnya hanya melakukan itu dulu, saat Yoongi masih belasan tahun dan tampak masih terlalu muda untuk berani melawannya.

Kali ini Min Yoongi berlari karena dia terlalu senang, makanya dia terus menyunggingkan senyum dan tanpa sempat memikirkan apa-apa menerobos masuk menjeda penjelasan salah seorang pengajar di depan kelas itu.

"Son Hyunee…"

Hyunee membelalak kaget dan refleks segera berdiri dari kursinya, sementara para mahasiswa lain mendengungkan keheranan mereka di latar belakang.

Yoongi menghampiri Hyunee, menarik tangan wanita itu dan gantian mereka berdua yang berlari meninggalkan area akademi menuju satu tempat yang ingin Yoongi tunjukkan pada Hyunee di blok seberang. Well, _isi_ tempatnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah wajah yang sempurna. Sorot layu dari bola kecokelatan itu, alis tebalnya, bulu mata lentiknya, hidung kemerahannya, bibir tipis yang sempurna, hingga rona merah samar pada pipi yang digoreskan begitu tepat di atas kulit yang seputih porselen dan sedingin bunga es pada musim dingin itu. Lebih dari semuanya, helaian kusut tertiup angin itu tampak tersapu indah. Hijau _mint_.

Sudah sebulan sejak terakhir Son Hyunee mendapatkan jackpotnya untuk bicara dengan Min Yoongi di atap, dan tentu saja dia butuh penjelasan kenapa Yoongi bisa lebih tahu soal lukisannya yang berakhir terpajang di dinding galeri _L'Artist_ Korea itu ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

"Saat pertama kali melihatnya—dengan bola mata yang belum selesai, aku langsung tahu kalau apa yang kau kerjakan tidak sesederhana seperti kedengarannya."

Bola matanya belum selesai… Hyunee menggeleng pelan, sibuk mencerna banyak hal yang memenuhi otaknya dalam sekali serang. _Benar juga_. Lalu, saat terbangun pagi itu, lukisannya sudah dibungkus kertas cokelat dengan rapi. Kenapa Hyunee tidak cepat menyadarinya?

"Sunbae datang ke studio?" Hyunee menoleh ke arah Yoongi di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah tertidur saat aku masuk." Yoongi meredam senyumannya sedikit saat balas menatap wanita itu. "Aku minta maaf. Saat itu aku hanya berpikir, kalau kau… tidak boleh gagal. Dan, aku benar. Kau tidak gagal."

Hyunee terperangah sendiri, dan dia tidak yakin wajahnya terlihat seperti apa sekarang. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya dan tidak tahu hal apa yang lebih mendominasi.

Yoongi kembali memperhatikan lukisan Hyunee dengan sorot bangga dalam matanya. "Aku tahu kau benar-benar berbakat, tidak sepertiku, jadi aku segera membantu menyelesaikan sentuhan akhirnya. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah dengan bersikap lancang."

"Tapi…" Hyunee menggeleng lagi. "Aku melewatkan batas akhirnya. Aku tidak pernah mengirimkan lukisan itu."

"Karena aku sudah melakukannya untukmu, Hyunee-ya. Pihak panitia lomba akan menghubungimu nanti siang."

Benar. Jelas sekali, melihat sapuan warna dalam bentuk wajah Min Yoongi ada di hadapan mereka sekarang. Kecuali ada salinannya, sudah pasti lukisan itu adalah milik Hyunee.

Hyunee semakin pusing. "Lalu, apa yang ada di balik kertas cokelat yang kubawa-bawa itu?"

Yoongi menoleh pada Hyunee lagi, mengacak-acak rambut wanita itu ringan dengan senyum selebar yang pertama. "Buka saja nanti saat kau sudah kembali dari Paris. Anggap saja hadiah kecil untuk keberhasilanmu dua tahun kemudian."

Terlalu membingungkan. _Semua perkataan Min Yoongi, dan pesonanya_ …

"Tunggu… A-Aku dapat beasiswanya?"

"Tsk! Kau lambat sekali mengerti, eoh?"

Beasiswa impiannya…

Hyunee menggeleng sekali lagi, kali ini dengan genangan yang siap pecah turun dari sudut matanya. Dia berhasil? Benar-benar bukan mimpi? Terasa seperti mimpi, karena Min Yoongi yang membantu mewujudkannya. Bagaimana dia akan membalas pria itu?

Min Yoongi berdecak kesal lagi, karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi seorang wanita yang mau menangis. Melihat Hyunee yang menangis sesenggukan di depan kantor layanan umum mahasiswa pagi itu saja sudah tampak cukup buruk untuknya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? Aku tidak akan perlu melewati hari dengan menjadi pemurung dadakan…"

"Maaf." Yoongi mengangkat bahu. "Karena kau menang, kau jadi tidak marah padaku karena sudah mengambil tindakan sendiri, kan?"

Hyunee tertawa pelan. "Itu konyol sekali, Sunbae. Tapi, terima kasih."

Yoongi kembali mengacak-acak rambut Hyunee ringan, dan sentuhannya kali ini mengirimkan gelombang kejut listrik ke jantungnya, membuat Hyunee kembali tersadar bahwa hari ini dia terlibat lagi dengan Min Yoongi.

 _Cinta diam-diam_ nya yang entah bagaimana tampak tidak sejauh yang lalu-lalu. Dia sering tersenyum dan bicara pada Hyunee.

Lebih dari apapun, Min Yoongi tahu kalau Hyunee bekerja keras menciptakan _Min Yoongi_ dengan kuasnya. _Memalukan sekali_. Hyunee tidak tahu ini sempat terlihat seperti apa di mata Yoongi, sebelum pria itu tersenyum senang seperti sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal wajahku…"

 _Mampus_. Wajah Hyunee segera memerah dengan cepat, karena Yoongi akhirnya benar-benar menyinggung soal itu sekarang. Dengan banyak keberaniannya yang menguap pergi, Hyunee coba membalas sorot mata Min Yoongi sekuatnya.

"Tatapanku seperti apa yang paling ingin kau gambarkan sampai kau harus gagal berkali-kali?"

Tatapan seperti bagaimana Yoongi melihatnya saat ini…

"Terima kasih." Gumam Yoongi sebelum Hyunee menanggapi, terlalu lembut dan manis. "Setelah malam itu, dan hari ini, aku jadi melihat banyak hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan."

Hyunee masih belum bisa membuka mulut, karena dia sibuk dengan rasa gugup dan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"Ternyata…" Yoongi tersenyum jahil kali ini. "Kau paling menggemaskan saat sedang tidur."

"A-Apa!?"

Tapi, Hyunee tidak dapat penjelasan apa-apa karena Min Yoongi sudah berjalan meninggalkan galeri lebih dulu. Pria manis itu… Hyunee segera berlari menyusul Yoongi yang sudah menyusuri trotoar jalan.

"T-Tadi itu, yang tadi itu apa?"

"Yang tadi mana?"

"Sunbae!"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Min Yoongi!"

"Apa katamu? Tidak sopan."

"Di galeri… Apa tadi kau baru saja merayuku?"

"Kapan aku melakukannya?" Min Yoongi tertawa. "Delusional."

"Tidak!"

"Ya, kau yang menyukaiku."

"A-Aku ti-dak—Ya! Kau curang!"

Min Yoongi tertawa lagi, memamerkan deretan gigi kecil manisnya yang paling Hyunee sukai.

"Lagipula, aku mengejekmu. Bukan merayu. Kau bukan tipeku, Son Hyunee. Kalau kau tidak bergaya seperti gadis Paris, aku tidak akan menyukaimu."

"Kau licik."

"Kau delusional. Aku tidak merayu siapa-siapa."

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Min Yoongi tertawa lagi, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun menikmati sebuah perdebatan dengan perasaannya yang paling ringan dan hangat. Dan, Son Hyunee pikir tidak ada lagi cinta diam-diam hari itu.

Warna-warna dan sebuah kanvas sudah membantunya dengan begitu sempurna.

.

.

.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
